Breathe me
by Bluemachine
Summary: Damon pensaba que ella estaba muerta, la habia visto, el lo habia provocado, pero por algun milagro ahora ella se encontraba frente a el llena de odio, no la culpaba, el se odiaba por aquella noche donde provoco su muerte, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera melancolia por el amor que ni los años habian podido borrar en el
1. Chapter 1

-Edward- susurro sin creer como he acabado sola en aquel bosque

Se ha ido y no hecho nada por detenerlo a pesar de que confeso nunca amarme; no puedo odiarlo por que yo tampoco lo hice, le quise, pero nunca como aquel que destruyo lo que alguna vez fui, el único hombre que ame y al que mas odio.

-Isabella- el tenue arrullo del bosque se detiene sumiéndose en un neblina mas fría de lo que habitualmente se hay en Forks –es hora de irse, hay algo que debe arreglarse pronto

-llamar a uno de nosotros siempre es el ultimo recurso- inevitablemente le sonrió a mi amiga mientras volteo a verla –te he extrañado Emily, sigues tan bella como hace 164 años

-es difícil envejecer cuando se esta muerta- replica con burla aunque en sus ojos se refleja la tristeza que asimismo mantengo en los míos -o es inmortal- añade

-debemos adaptarnos a lo que somos- sacudo mi cabeza tratando de alejar malos recuerdos- ¿a donde me marcho esta vez?

- Mystic Falls- no da tiempo a replicas- es Klaus, no puedes negarte, es un hecho que iras

-¿rompió la maldición?- asiente- espero que sepan como matarlo

-lo estamos averiguando, pero hasta entonces debes cuidar a la doppelganger y a sus amigos

-se supone que hay que matarla- respondo poco convencida- ¿Cómo sigue viva?

-su padre se sacrifico por ella, mi linaje le ayudo – eso solo confirmaba que los Bennett tenían una manía por revivir gente- pero debes saber una cosa mas

-te escucho- me recargo contra un árbol, contemplo a la lejanía

-jamás creímos necesario decírtelo, pero es hora de que te encuentres con tu pasado- mi pasado, hace tanto tiempo que lleva muerto, duele recordar- con ello me refiero a los hermanos Salvatore- la poca hierba alrededor de mi se hace ceniza en un segundo, miro llena de furia a Emily- te lo ocultamos, por que sabíamos que sufrirías- me agito violentamente mientras tomo pequeñas bocanadas de aire- son vampiros

-¿sufrir? hace mucho que solo me producen odio- con lagrimas contenidas me acerco a la esencia de Emily- y tu querida amiga no me lo estas diciendo todo ¿verdad?

-se que quieres matarlo- su rostro se transforma en pesadumbre- y también que no puedes- mis uñas se entierran en mis palmas salvajemente- son parte importante de la doppelganger

-enamorados de la misma mujer de nuevo- susurro para mi misma- creer es para tontos, soy una por si quiera considerar que no tendría que presenciarlo una vez mas

-ella no es Katherine

-es su sangre, y una doble, es imposible que no se parezcan en especial cuando los Salvatore la pretenden

-ella no los sedujo, ni los manipulo- me reprocho

-¿importa?

-mas de lo que crees- se desvanece como un soplo de aire

Y por primera vez en décadas me derrumbo en el suelo y grito de frustración ¿Por qué? Es lo único resonando en mi cabeza, lo poco racional en mi me dice que no me incline ante la rabia, pero no es lo suficiente fuerte como para vencer mi sentimiento de venganza, era lo único que anhelaba, acabar con Damon Salvatore y tal vez su hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

Les recomiendo Muse - Sing For Absolution o Beauty of the dark de Mads Langer

_Damon POV._

Aun mientras muero la recuerdo, aun mientras soy besado por Elena la añoro, y aun mientras me odio la amo.

Su fantasma me sigue a donde quiera que voy recordándome lo que hoy ya no poseo, su muerte y mi culpa destrozaron con lo que una vez fue Damon Salvatore, ahora solo me sentía como un envase vacio que únicamente podía reconocerse como un extraño.

Es confuso… amar a dos personas, puedo sentir mis sentimientos hacia Bella, pero también los que tengo por Elena; eran un misterio, no recuerdo con exactitud como sucedió lo único que quería era atormentar a mi hermano, pero esta chica me había tomado por sorpresa y se había adentrado poco a poco en los escombros de mi corazón… aun no lo suficiente para olvidar, pero si para hacerme sonreír de manera real por primera vez en décadas.

-Isabella- susurro entre mi delirio- lo lamento tanto- sollozo mientras veo sus ojos sin vida, estoy asustado de mi –no, por favor – grito mientras revivo la sensación de no poder hacer nada mientras mis propias manos le arrebatan el aliento

-Damon shhhhh todo estará bien- promete con vehemencia Elena, ignorando que merezco sufrir- vas a ponerte bien- su voz se quiebra, ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder

Se me dificulta enfocar la vista, pero lo siento, su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla como dándome la bienvenida a la muerte, un placer que no me imagine ni en mis mejores fantasías.

-deberías estar muerto- mi mano trata de rozar la suya, pero me siento demasiado débil y termino rindiéndome- deberías ser solo un mal recuerdo

-estoy muriendo- respondo entre jadeos- y aun sigues siendo mi mejor sueño a pesar de tu rechazo

- no te vas a sentir así por mucho tiempo – me asegura con una sonrisa sínica- parece que tu milagro llego- su frio aliento contra mi oído me estremece- nos veremos pronto

Algo resbala por mi garganta, logro recuperar mi conciencia lentamente, el dolor va disminuyendo, pero aun tengo la sensación de ser una gelatina, escasamente y me sostengo por mi mismo. Cuando logro divisar que no estoy solo me sorprendo encontrando ambas hablando

-dejo todo por su Hermano, incluso a ti- Katherine le dice algo mas a Elena, pero no lo oigo con claridad, estoy tratando de procesar que Stefan se ha ido, que ya no muero, y que por un momento pude sentir a Bella

-lo siento- le digo una vez Katherine se ha ido- debió dejarme morir

No era su obligación como tampoco le incumbía el haberme hecho completar mi transformación, los años pasaban y Stefan parecía no entender que no quería que me rescataran, pero el lo hacia una y otra vez aun cuando me comportaba como un completo idiota

-no digas tonterías- se limpio las lagrimas- lo hizo por que te ama- su voz se rompió, pero me dedico una sonrisa que jamás llego a sus ojos

-nos hubiera hecho un favor a todos- por supuesto ahora debía regresar al idiota de mi hermano con su novia o le debería mi vida por la eternidad- odio cuando se hace el héroe

-¿no te importa?- me grita frustrada- se fue para salvarte y lo único que haces es recriminarle- puedo sentir su rencor- ¿Qué esta mal contigo?

-aparentemente todo- respondo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos- será mejor que te vayas- musito mientras caigo sobre mi espalda – necesito pensar

-¿en Isabella?- responde mordaz

Los recuerdos me atraviesan como filosas navajas, y dejo de respirar, debo verme patético por que Elena se acerca a mi arrepentida; pero ella no sabe, no tiene ni la menor sospecha de lo que representa ese nombre, de lo que es para mi cargar con mi error todos los días.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta lentamente mientras las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero jamás saldrán, no mientras pueda evitarlo

-ella es demasiadas cosas- sonrió brevemente recordando su dulce sonrisa mientras me llama – nunca entenderías lo importante que fue

-¿fue?- a veces que fuera tan perspicaz era un dolor de cabeza

-ella… murió hace mucho - se sobresalta cuando me levanto bruscamente y bebo un trago de whisky – no saques memorias a relucir, solo vas a lograr lastimarnos a todos- tomo mi chaqueta y antes de irme la volteo a ver- es tarde Elena, ve a casa

Era tiempo de buscar a mi masoquista hermano.

_Bonnie pov._

-esta llegando- susurra a mi oído una voz conocida- no te entrometas mas- lentamente abro los parpados y me encuentro a Emily a un lado mío- llegaron demasiado lejos, ahora su mensajero caerá sobre Mystic Falls, su trabajo es cerrar el ciclo y el tuyo dejar hacerlo

-¿Cuál mensajero?- mi voz tiembla involuntariamente, ella no responde y me pongo mas nerviosa- Emily ¿Cuál mensajero?

-no temas- sonríe cálidamente- siempre a resguardado a los Bennett, y ahora también a tus amigos

-estoy confundida- honestamente siempre me confunde, pero hoy es mas de lo normal- ¿Quién envió al mensajero?- sus ojos revolotean por todo el lugar hasta que vuelven a mi

-no es el momento aun- responde calmadamente- las cosas se aclararan en su momento- sus dedos rozan mi pecho, justo en mi corazón- cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles y no encuentres solución, recuerda que la respuesta se encontrara aquí – lentamente caigo en un letargo

Siento la boca seca y un dolor espantoso en el cuello, bajo hacia la cocina para servirme un vaso con agua y mientras lo bebo soy asaltada por imágenes de la noche pasada, corro hacia el grimorio y busco desesperadamente por alrededor de una hora alguna pista, frustrada arrojo el libro, estoy por irme cuando lo veo, entre el hueco del lomo y las hojas sobresale un papel enrollado con un diminuto listón dorado.

Lo abro con cuidado y rápidamente lo leo, con incredulidad saco mi celular y marco a Elena

-¿Bonnie?- me fijo que son las 8 de la mañana lo mas seguro es que la he despertado

- Emily apareció- suelto hecha un manojo de nervio- hablo de un mensajero, no sabia de que rayos hablaba hasta hace 5 minutos

-primero calmate-me ordena- dime ¿estas bien?

-si- suspiro lánguidamente- creo que será mejor que nos reunamos todos

-¿nos vemos en la casa de huéspedes?

Bonnie acepto sin mas remedio, era el único lugar lo bastante espaciosos para reunirse además ahí nadie los interrumpiría.

tomo el papel y se macho de prisa con el propósito de tratar de parar la llegada de aquel sujeto desconocido a pesar de las recomendaciones de Emily.

_Bella pov._

**-**entonces creo que es todo- estreche su mano fuertemente- fue un placer hacer negocios

-el placer es mío- responde cortes- ya estoy viejo para seguir con atendiendo este lugar, pero me alegra que este en buenas manos- palmea ligeramente una de las paredes- tantos buenos recuerdos, me es triste separarme – sonríe avergonzado- mi esposa tiene razón me estoy volviendo un sentimental

-no se preocupe, lo cuidare bien- prometí con vehemencia

-ya lo creo- suspira nostálgico- ¿Qué tal la casa que le recomendé? Esta apartado del pueblo, pero me parece preciosa

-le agradezco mucho la ayuda, voy a cerrar el trato mañana mismo

-bueno creo que eso es hora de irme- me entrega las llaves y vuelve a sonreírme- ahora el Mystic Grill es suyo

**Muchísimas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, en verdad, cada uno de los mensajes o alertas hincha mi corazón de felicidad. Se que algunas cosas aun están confusas, pero pienso que si se los adelanto se va a perder un poco la trama de la historia… poco a poco chicas todo se explicara a su debido tiempo.**

**Guest: pues espero que quieras seguir leyendo… y que siga estando bueno XD. **

**nandita21unexplained: pues espero que el sentimiento de que te va a gustar mucho mi historia perdure, tu intriga me parece genial, quiero dejarlas con curiosidad… si soy medio malvada :P **

**Malusita Potter de Cullen: ¿te sigue gustando?, espero que no haya decepcionado :) **

**Cullen-21-gladys: me alegra que encante. Lo se mucha rabia, pero todo esta justificado ¡lo juro!**

**AWESOME (Guest): yes, I know that is rare but I swear that I have a good explanation for all this, only wait a few chapters more. The things are going to convert most well**

**Natuchi23: ¿sigue siendo interesante? Espero que si, bueno ya he actualizado espero que me des tu opinión**

**Chovitap: te quiero sacar de tu error, juro que quiero hacerlo, pero por mientras solo diré que no es una bruja, pero vas por el camino correcto de lo sobrenatural. Quisiera decirte por que los odia tanto, pero eso es para otro capitulo ;)**

**Gracias por sus alertas! :D : nandita21unexplained, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Elektra85, Malusita Potter de Cullen, michi nolet, Natuchi23, chovitap, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Les recomiendo escuchen "Over The Love" de Florence And The Machine ó "Talking To The Moon" de Bruno Mars.**

**Damon POV.**

-¿el mensajero de dios?- esto era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado, las brujas no podían esperar a que creyera esas tonterías- pequeña Sabrina creo que seria bueno que un especialista te revisara- me levante decidido de haber tenido suficiente de los estúpidos acertijos de Emily Bennet – esas intervenciones en tu cabeza por parte de tus ancestros te han freído el cerebro

-entonces supongo que esto- entre sus manos hacia girar un rollito de papel, basura, que no podía probar nada- es parte de mi alucinación

-veamos madre naturaleza que tienes ahí- sin aviso tome la estúpida hoja y la lei en voz alta

"Preservar el equilibrio es vital si este se rompe irremediablemente

no habla más que esperar a su mensajero

estos seres existen para resguardar

solo ellos tienen el suficiente poder para terminar…

con lo imposible.

Aun siendo mensajeros de dios no son de sentimientos puros

Sus volubles almas pueden acabar erradicando todo"

-Damon esto es serio- murmuro Elena- si esto, si ellos parecen podrían matarnos a todos- aparto su mirada, los ojos empezaban a escocerle

-por favor, ¿esperan que una estúpida paloma llegue le saque los ojos a Klaus y lo picoteé hasta la muerte?- soltó una risa irónica- aun que me encantaría verlo, seamos realista, ese mensajero o lo que sea no existe

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es una paloma?- pregunto enojada Bonnie

-por que las palomas tienen esa simbología hasta donde yo se

-eso sonó bastante estúpido Damon- comento Caroline- lo mas seguro es que sea un espíritu o algo asi

-vampiros, lobos, y brujas ya infestan este pueblo solo nos faltaban los fantasma para completar las entidades sobrenaturales que ya han pisado este lugar- tomo otro sorbo de su whisky- es como un Halloween eterno, ¿creen que pronto pueda conocer a Frankenstein?- fingió pensarlo por un segundo- olvídenlo ese debe ser Jeremy, después de todo a el lo resucitaron

-Damon basta- advirtió Elena con voz contenida- sea cierto o no, debemos ser precavidos

-Elena tiene razón- Alaric resoplo- hay que investigar mas a fondo esto, no hay que confiarnos, y sobre todo… hay que buscar la forma de exterminarlo si en dado caso su intención sea desaparecer el pueblo

-hay que empezar a buscar por los grimorios de las brujas y los diarios de los fundadores- replico Jeremy- son nuestra mejor opción hasta ahora

- si bueno hagámoslo mañana, yo tengo que irme

**Bella POV.**

Mientras calculaba los ingresos de mi reciente adquisición escuche unos pasos vacilantes acercarse a mi oficina, el dueño de este mismo toco unos segundos después

-adelante-conteste con voz impasible

-emm Hola – un joven rubio de ojos azules se asomo desde la puerta- soy Matt Donovan- se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi escritorio- y tu debes ser mi nueva ¿jefa?- pregunto con duda

-asi es- afirme – Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Bellamy- era una costumbre cambiarme el apellido cuando llegaba aun nuevo lugar -pero llámame Marie- le di mi mejor sonrisa deslumbrante

-yo, bueno, puede llamarme Matt - dijo entre tartamudeos- lo siento, no pensé que seria tan joven

-trátame de tu, Matt- se removió nervioso- se que me veo joven, pero tengo experiencia, te lo aseguro, tu trabajo no peligra- bromee

-yo no quería decir eso…- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera

- ¿crees que sea buena idea remodelar?

-¿disculpe?

-pienso que hay que cambiar algunas cosas de este lugar, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aunque este cuidado no hay ningún ápice de que este lugar hay sido renovado en mas de 10 años, y ya que hay un nuevo propietario creo que hay que darle una nueva imagen al Mystic Grill - suspiro- ¿te parece bien?

-creo que eso seria genial Marie- este chico es agradable. pienso cuando me sonríe entusiasmado- ¿lo harás pronto?

-hoy mismo

Rio internamente ante su expresión de sorpresa, me pregunto cual seria su reacción si se enterara de por que realmente estoy aquí.

**Damon POV.**

**-**por un momento pensé que volvería a verte- le cuento con semblante triste- oí tu voz- confieso – se que aun me odias, y aun sabiendo que no lo merezco te vuelvo a pedir perdón- me arrodillo para dejar unas cuantas flores sobre su lapida- Isabella haría cualquier cosa por cambiar esa noche- como si eso me fuera a dar algún consuelo acaricio su tumba- te extraño- un nudo se forma en mi garganta, unas cuantas lagrimas no tardan en caer por mis mejillas.

-¿Damon?- volteo para ver quien me llama una vez borro los rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres Elena?- contesto sin emoción.

-te vi de lejos cuando estaba dejando unas flores- respondió sencillamente- ¿ella es…?.

-si- corto antes de que continuara- ahora si no te importa quisiera algo de privacidad.

-¿Por qué te exaltan tanto ante su mención? Solo quiero saber quien es ella.

-hay cosas que no pueden ser contadas- se paro y sacudió su pantalón- y esta en especial es una de ellas- camino lejos de ella- me marcho.

Corrí inconscientemente hasta aquel lugar, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez y me sorprendí gratamente al ver aun pintadas nuestras iníciales, tal parecía nadie mas la había encontrado aun.

-eras… realmente torpe.

Me sumerjo en el agua sin quitarme la ropa, lo único que me mantiene consciente son los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtran por pequeñas grietas iluminando la cueva que protege este lago subterráneo, flotando ahí me siento más melancólico que nunca, este sitio era nuestro pequeño secreto, donde la había besado por primera vez, aquí me había dado cuenta que la amaba.

-ella cayo por una de tus aberturas, creí que la perdía- definitivamente estaba jodido, ahora hablaba con una cueva- fue uno de los peores sustos de mi vida- bueno, ya lo estaba haciendo- el corazón casi se me salía, pero vaya mi sorpresa al verla riendo mientras nadaba…

_Flash Back-_

_-¡DAMON!- caí de rodillas incrédulo, ella estaba ahí riéndose de mi angustia- hay un lago aquí ¿puedes creerlo?- volvió a reír- tienes que bajar. _

_-pero si yo bajo ¿quien nos subirá?- replique- apuesto a que no habías pensado en ello- me burle._

_-¡Baja!-demando- ya buscaremos la forma de subir- dijo segura de si misma._

_-No, ahora acércate para que te pueda subir._

_-por supuesto- me extraño que no replicara- pero el vestido ahora pesa una tonelada y me es imposible levantar los brazos con lo pesado que esta- pequeña tramposa._

_-precisamente hoy que decides no vestirte como hombre nos sucede esto- suelto incrédulo- bien, no hay mas remedio- entonces salto._

_-no era tan difícil ¿verdad?- tomo un gran sorbo de agua y se la arrojo- Damon eso es asqueroso- se ríe aun que trata de fingir enojo – gracias._

_Confundido regreso a verla, mientras pienso que cualquier otra chica ya hubiera chillado por arruinar su vestido y tener el cabello humedecido, mi mejor amiga es todo un caso._

_-¿Por qué me agradeces?._

_-por ser mi amigo y estar siempre conmigo- sentí como si algo cálido llenara mi pecho._

_-eso ha sonado de lo mas cursi- me burlo, después ambos quedamos en silencio- gracias por estar conmigo._

_No decimos nada mas mientras nos dedicamos a flotar, no es necesario, ya hemos dicho bastante por hoy, pero una duda perdura en mi ¿Qué era aquel calor que me abrazaba cuando ella me sonreía?._

_Fin Flash Back-_

**-**… ella tenia 14 años y yo 19, creo que ese fue uno de los motivos que me hizo resistir mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Era todo, ya no tenía más que decir por ahora, mi auto terapia había finalizado con una cicatriz escociendo en mi interior.

Klaus POV.

-sabes Stefan- comento como quien no quiere la cosa- a partir de ahora hay que tener doble precaución, es seguro que me estén buscando, disculpa, NOS estén buscando.

- no creo que Damon…- lo calle con un gesto.

-yo no hablaba de tu hermano- para ser un destripador aun podía albergar un poco de ingenuidad- no, Stefan, no- tome su rostro entre mis manos- acabo de romper el equilibrio, hay cosas mas allá de brujas que protegen ese equilibrio, seres inmortales en su totalidad, superiores a nosotros, bueno a ti, yo ya no entro en la categoría de vampiro o lobo- suelto una risa ligera- podrían venir en cualquier momento, pero para ser sinceros la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo interceden , hasta donde se nunca han fallado.

-si nunca fallan y son tan poderosos ¿Por qué te ves tan confiado?-soltó con voz patosa.

- se como matarlos, necesito saber a "quien" me enfrento para buscar el "algo" que lo elimine- le palmeo el hombro – sabia que esto pasaría, yo no voy a ciegas Stefan.

-tu nunca pierdes, ¿cierto Klaus?

- magnifica deducción-le felicite mientras salía de ahí.

Hacia unas décadas que yo sabia de "ellos", ese habia sido su mas grande error de hecho el primer, el segundo fue darme una advertencia en vez de matarme, y el tercero dejarme romper la maldición. No había forma de que encontraran como eliminarme, sin embargo yo; tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, tenia el secreto de su debilidad.

El único exasperante detalle es que si se trataba de ella podría ser posible que no tuviera valor de hacerlo. Claro, siempre podría tratar de manipular el rencor que albergaba para ponerla de mi lado. Sonreí satisfecho ante mi nueva resolución.

-¿tendré el placer de volverte a ver?...Isabella

**El Cairo, Egipto 1932**

-_por aquí señor_- hablo en su lengua natal uno de los guías- _no estamos muy lejos. _

_-¿esta seguro que se encuentra aquí? -_tenía mis reservas. Esa leyenda podía ser una fantasía- _si no la encuentras ni creas que te pagare_

_-le aseguro que esta aquí, esos arqueólogos nunca supieron como hallarla._

La tumba de Tuntakamón, entrar estaba resultando sencillo, tal parecía los guardias estaban dormidos ya que aun no detectaban que nos infiltrábamos sin autorización. Estúpidos humanos, se habían salvado de que los matara. Mi guía no tendría la misma suerte si me encontraba con que la copa de Ank no estaba.

-_señor, la entrada esta adelante…-_callo abruptamente.

-_¿Quién eres tu?- _le arrebate la antorcha a mi guía y me pose frente a ella- _dime tu nombre._

-_tu compulsión no funciona conmigo- _elevando la mirada poso sus ojos en mi guía- _olvida esto y vete a casa. _

Hipnotizado desapareció en la obscuridad de los pasillos, dejándome con la molesta, y hay que admitirlo, hermosa mujer infunda en un sencillo vestido blanco que me permitía apreciar su torso pues desde la cadera la tela parecía caer en cascadas. Admitir que me quede prendado de sus ojos cuando bajo el gorro de su capa era decir poco, su cabello era ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, una tentación andante de ojos verdes y labios carnosos. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi larga existencia.

-_buscas esto- _afirmo sosteniendo entre sus manos una copa. Así que el guía no mentía- _lo siento Niklaus, busca otra forma de satisfacer tu odio._

La copa se convirtió en un montón de polvo que voló en el aire en pequeños remolinos hasta desaparecer_. _La iba matar.

-¿pero que demonios?- no podía mover los pies, parecían pegados al suelo- ¿Qué hiciste?- espete.

-¿ahora hablamos Ingles?, de acuerdo- una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios- no hay que jugar con los juguetes de los dioses por que ellos se enfadan- sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

También cuando ustedes inmortales inferiores tratan de romper el balance, esto es una advertencia, no trates de romper tu maldición o tendremos que matarte.

-¡¿y por que no lo haces ahora?!- grite por impulso- le he clavado estacas a casi toda mi familia, he asesinado a mas de los que puedo recordar, condenado a otros a una vida como vampiros y ellos han asesinado a otros tanto ¿Qué es lo que esperan?.

-velo como una oportunidad, podrías redimirte y esto no pasaría de palabras.

-te equivocaste de sujeto, nunca voy arrepentirme.

-eso realmente no me importa- rio amargamente- es mi trabajo, y después de todo me fastidia tener que reparar el equilibrio que tratas de romper- poso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Lentamente situó sus labios sobre mi oído- a los dos nos han traicionado, por eso entiendo aquel rencor que embargas.

-no pienso cambiarlo, es quien soy- gruñí fastidiado.

-no quiero que cambies, sigue odiando si eso te mantiene de pie- me quedo inmóvil cuando sentí su abrazo- es lo que hago yo.

-eres extraña.

Y yo estaba siendo ridículo. Sin razón alguna acariciaba su cabello mientras mantenía su rostro recostado sobre mi pecho. ¿Estaría bajo alguna clase de encanto? No lo sabia, pero no tenia problema con que este momento se siguiera prologando. Una sensación de calma me había albergado

-me llamo Isabella

-y no eres humana ¿me equivoco?- negó- ¿Qué eres?

-podría pasar toda la noche explicándotelo- levanto la cara dejándome ver sus ojos- es algo complejo

-como arruinaste mi expedición nocturna-role los ojos- y ya que no tengo nada que hacer parece que tenga mas que una noche libre para escuchar tal historia

-yo no diría expedición, si no asalto nocturno

-eso es desde el punto que lo veas

Finalmente pude mover mis pies. Ofreciéndole mi brazo ambos caminamos hasta la salida. Por fin afuera entendí que los guardias no se habían dormido estaban inmóviles como estatuas, de alguna forma ella los había congelado ¿Quién era esta chica?

**Lo se, tarde meses en actualizar, pero al igual que el internet la vida absorbe nuestro tiempo, y no por eso quiere decir que me olvide de Fanfiction, de hecho lo venero. Pido una gran disculpa por tardar en actualizar.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas, y favoritos me alegran el día :D **

**nandita21unexplained**

**chovitap**

**malusita potter de cullen**

**XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN**

**apple201992**

**ipodeve**

**Patito Pattz**

**nikyta**

**Bells CA**

**perl rose swan**

**DaughteroftheSeagod**

**Lucita Cullen**

**shineevero**

** 9779**

**Alba Salvatore**

**jositha**

**BDSalvatore**

**Haruna1998**

**PAOLITHA12**

**paky32**

**yupemili**

**Izzy Sylver Grey**

**DsdVzla xD**

**ddannu**

**valexiiitah**

**Catii Cullen Salvatore**

** .Black**

**Sugerencias y criticas constructivas son aceptadas, si creen que esto esta muy extraño, y temen por mi salud mental por la extremidad de mi locura… bueno al menos les provoque alguna emoción XD. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
